El rumor
by Diosa Luna
Summary: Una entrevista de la actriz novata Kyouko, un pequeño desliz de lengua y toda su vida ha cambiado para siempre. Por suerte su sempai esta dispuesto en ayudarle, pero a un pequeñisimo precio.


**Skip Beat!**

 **.**

 **El rumor.**

 **.**

Skip Beat no me pertenece, es de Nakamura sensei quien disfruta haciéndonos sufrir, haciendo capítulos sin Ren. **;_;**

 **.**

Disculpen faltas gramaticales y ortográficas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo único.**

Kyoko había sido invitada a un pequeño show de entrevistas nocturnas. Se encontraba emocionada debido a que aún pesé al inesperado comienzo de Box-R, mientras habían avanzado los capítulos el singular estilo de Natsu había enamorado a varios productores y al público.

Muchas niñas habían dejado de lado a la buena Chitose, para concentrarse en la sensual y elegante Natsu, la chica mala pero a la moda que imponía poder en su escuela media.

La entrevistadora, una guapa mujer de alrededor los 30 años, hizo la plática muy amena, preguntándole sobre su trabajo y futuros proyectos. Hablaron de su esperado papel como Momiji y el nuevo drama en el que participaría.

Ya en el último segmento de la entrevista y con una relajada Kyoko, sonriente y una poco menos tímida. Mai Hara, la conductora, hizo una pregunta totalmente peculiar.

—Dinos Kyoko chan ¿es cierto el rumor de que tu primer beso fue Fuwa Sho?

Por un instante Kyoko estaba por explotar, aquellos que la conocían, dígase Yashiro Yukihito, Kotonami Kanae, Sawara san, Takarada Lory, María y por supuesto Tsuruga Ren, esperaban ese momento mortal. Sabían que la carrera de Kyoko quedaría marcada por ese momento, sin embargo la chica solo sonrió y abanico la mano.

—Por supuesto que no —dijo con soltura, en un personaje con la confianza de Natsu pero la personalidad de Kyoko.

—Se dice que fue tu primer beso, en san Valentín durante el rodaje de Dark Moon —insistió la conductora que leía una nota.

—Si, creo recordar un incidente con Fuwa-san en el rodaje de Dark Moon, pero... no podemos llamar a eso beso ¿cierto? Que tu boca accidentalmente choche con la de otra persona, creo que fue más un roce accidental.

—Ah —decía un poco decepcionada la conductora—. ¿Entonces quien fue tu primer beso Kyouko chan?

—Fue un príncipe de las hadas —dijo sin pensar.

— ¿Un qué? —cuestiono la conductora, quien le miraba confusa al igual que el resto del staff. Kyoko se reprochó mentalmente mientras su cerebro entraba en un bloqueo que no le permitía armar una frase coherente.

—¿Entonces quién fue? —insistió la mujer sonriente—. Fue alguien fuera del espectáculo.

Y parecía que el nerviosismo de Kyoko era sangre en el mar, atrayendo tiburones. Todos observaban atentamente a la chica que estaba totalmente cofundada y con sus instintos gritando para huir.

—¡Fue con Tsuruga san mientras estábamos en la playa!

El silencio fue sepulcral, si cuando había dicho un hada, había traído risas y confusión de la gente presente, ahora si estaban en verdadero shock. ¿Habían escuchado bien? ¿Tsuruga san, como de Tsuruga Ren? ¿Era real o era una niña más que alucinaba con su ídolo?

—Bueno... eso fue una sorpresa, ¡vaya! Que rápido pasa el tiempo, espero que nos sintonicen la próxima semana.

Kyoko hizo su despedida ante la cámara y cuando se dio el "corte" oficial, desaprecio dejado solo una nube de polvo en su camino. Estaba horrorizada con lo que acaba de hacer, prácticamente había dicho que su primer beso era con Tsuruga Ren. Ahora moría de la vergüenza, con tal de proteger la identidad de Corn como un príncipe de las hadas, había ensuciado el precioso nombre de su sempai.

Pasó cerca de una hora cuando la joven totalmente deprimida salió de la habitación destinada a los invitados. Se alegraba que parecía que la gente había desaparecido del lugar, sin embargo también era bastante sospechoso, más porque ella trabajaba en ese mismo edificio cuando hacía de pollo y que estuviera tan desértico era extraño.

Cuando el asesor se abrió para llegar a la planta baja, una mano le jalo tomándola totalmente desprevenida. Estaba por gritar cuando su memoria funciono a un recuerdo similar, las medidas eran las adecuadas según su memoria, así que pronto se relajó. Ya tranquila observo a Tsuruga Ren que la conducía nuevamente al asesor hacia el subterráneo donde estaba el estacionamiento.

Kyoko deseaba preguntar, pero el rostro grave de su sempai le hizo evitar hacer cualquier ruido. Ella suponía que el actor estaba furioso con ella por ensuciar su nombre, pero también quería evitar hacer una escena en un lugar como ese, posiblemente la asesinaría en su departamento o en LME, donde tal vez el presidente decidiera correrla.

—¡Kyouko! - ¿Es cierto qué sales con Tsuruga san? – ¿Cuánto llevan saliendo? - ¿En qué playa se besaron? - ¿Están saliendo desde Dark Moon? - ¿Por qué nadie sabía de este romance? – Tsuruga san ¿es cierto lo que ha confesado Kyouko? —cuestionaron los reporteros al mismo tiempo.

Kyoko estaba paralizada, deseaba llorar con todas sus fuerzas y más por encontrarse entre los protectores brazos de su sempai, que pesé haber ensuciado su reputación había ido a rescatarla de los periodistas que la cazarían.

Él alto actor la abrazo y protegió de la avalancha de reporteros y fans, que les impedían el paso hasta la camioneta de LME. Principalmente los periodistas que los acosaban a pocos centímetros con sus cámaras y micrófonos casi sacándoles un ojo. Pero sin duda tener el suave cuerpo de su pequeña Kyoko entre sus brazos era una alegría que no podía dejar de sentir. De reojo observo los tormentosos ojos de oro, posiblemente culpándose y reprendiéndose de la situación, pero él estaba dispuesto a tomar esa declaración como un clavo ardiendo.

Así que una vez que logro subir a Kyoko a la camioneta de la empresa, donde estaría totalmente a salvo, él volteo a ver a la prensa, pero esta vez no era su sonrisa de caballero que solía aterrar a Yashiro y a Kyoko, esta vez era esa sonrisa que según esta última encandilaba a las personas.

—Lamento mucho todo este conflicto —dijo de forma conciliadora el actor.

—Tsuruga san ¿es cierta la declaración de Kyouko chan? —se escuchó entre el mar de gente.

—Se suponía que se mantendría entre nosotros, pero Kyouko no ha podido contener la emoción. Tal vez cuando haya más tiempo para una entrevista pueda hablar más del tema.

Y con eso, el joven subió al vehículo para marcharse, dejando a todos con la incógnita. ¿Tsuruga Ren y Kyouko eran pareja? Claro que eso fue contestado tres días después en una entrevista donde el mismo Tsuruga san confirmaba estar completamente enamorado de Kyouko y estaban en una relación formal.

Por supuesto nadie dudaba de aquellas palabras, la sonrisa celestial del actor y el rostro enteramente sonrojado de la niña no dejaban más dudas.

Mientras un furioso Fuwa Sho estaba histérico, primero Kyoko había negado su beso atribuyéndolo a un simple accidente, cuando él había gastado mucho tiempo e influencias para que el rumor de San Valentín llegara a la conductora. En segundo lugar que Kyoko afirmara que su primer beso fue dado por ese actorucho cabeza de alfiler y en tercer lugar la relación que habían anunciado formalmente, creando una impenetrable pared que lo separaba de la que alguna vez fue su amiga de la infancia.

Aun cuando al principio muchas fans decepcionadas no estaban muy en acuerdo con esta pareja, creyendo a Ren merecedor de algo más "espectacular", el tiempo le dio la razón a los jóvenes actores, que echaron chispas en la pantalla en su primer película de comedia romántica, donde aquellos que dudaron finalmente aceptaban que ellos hacían un trabajo maravilloso juntos.

Y mientras Kyoko pronto se llenó de más besos de lo que podría soportar, porque al parecer Tsuruga Ren estaba fuera de cualquier hombre japonés, y era extremadamente cariñoso, por supuesto para ese momento ya conocía bien la ascendencia de su hermoso novio.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


End file.
